Holidays Love
by JustImagination18
Summary: This is a one-shot story (my first) about Percy & Annabeth falling in love, but through the holidays. (Christams, Easter etc.) Read it to find out more! Please review!


**Hi guys, this is my first one-shot story. It was in my head for a week know so I had finally decided to write it down. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot.**

* * *

 _New Year's Eve_

"Hurry up Annabeth, or we will be late for the party," Thalia yelled.

I sighed and went down.

Thalia, Silena, Piper, Hazel and I were invited to Luke's New Year's party. I didn't want to go but I had been forced, wait sorry "persuaded" by the girls, mostly by Thalia. As a friend Thalia is, she said that she would burn all my books, if I don't go with them.

I would rather stay at home and read some books. I'm not really a party girl.

But there is one more reason. First is that this is a party organized by Luke _freaking_ Castellan. He is a senior, captain of the football team, really handsome, with his blue eyes, blonde hair and mischievous smile. Every girl has crush on him. Even I had.

Yes, you heard right, _had_.

Two years ago a new student came to our school. His name is Percy Jackson. He is tall, has jet messy back hair and the greenest eyes I had ever saw, they were like ocean. He soon became the captain of the swim team.

At first I hated him, he was annoying. But last year we had been working on a project about Greek gods. He still annoyed me because he wanted to write about Poseidon. Seriously he just won't admit that Athena was way better than some god of… sea.

I thought I would have to do the project on my own, but he always came to the library when I ask him to. I don't know when did it happen but somehow I began to like him. Really much.

But we weren't even friends. We hadn't talk much or spent times together after the project. (Yeah he did greet me when he saw me, but that was all.) So I had been avoiding him lately.

Luke will definitely invite him to the party.

And this is the reason why I didn't want to go. It could be little awkward. I didn't want to start my new year like this.

* * *

When we got there the party was already in full swing. Piper, Silena and Hazel went to find their boyfriends.

I turned to Thalia. "It looked like it's only…" But she was already gone. "…me."

I went inside. There was a loud music and on the dance floor were so many people that you couldn't tell which part of body belonged to whom.

"Hey, Annie," I turned. It was Luke.

I frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Come on, Annie, don't be like that," Luke said.

"Hey!" somebody yelled. It was Kelli, one of the cheerleaders. Luke went there but not before he told me, "Try to have fun, Annie."

I went to stand near the food table.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I turned again to see none other than Percy Jackson.

"Seaweed Brain," I said casually.

We had been calling each other like that since the project.

He just smiled. "Sooo… Are you having fun?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well…"

We chatted for a while. And for a long time there wasn't any awkward situation between us.

After a while I looked at my watch. Hey it's going to be midnight soon," I told him.

"It looked so." Smiling, he asked, "Well. Did anyone caught your eyes, who would you like to kiss?"

"Not really," I said, blushing furiously.

Actually there was one boy who I would like to kiss, but I'm not going to tell him.

"10!" They started to count.

Percy just stood there an looked at me.

"9!"

"8!"

I saw Percy looked at my lips.

"7!"

"6!"

He started to slowly lean in to me.

"5!"

"4!"

He was nearer now.

"3!"

I held my breath.

"2!"

He kissed me.

"1!"

On the cheek.

"Happy New Year!" Everybody yelled and I could hear fireworks.

"Happy New Year, Wise Girl," he whispered in my ear. Then turned toward the crowd and cheered with them.

I'm not going to lie, I was extremely disappointed.

oOo

 _Valentine's Day_

After the party Percy and I became friends, even best friends. I had a great time with him whenever we were hanging out. But still something in me wanted to be more then friends.

Today was Valentine's day.

I bought chocolate, planning to give it to Percy. Only as a friend, of course.

"Hey, Annie," Luke said from behind me. I jumped.

"Luke!" I exclaimed, turned to face him. "Don't sneak at me like that!"

He smiled. "What. Did I scare little Annie?"

"No," I said sarcastically. "I just jumped almost three feet because of joy. And don't call me Annie." I frowned at him. "What do you want anyway?"

Suddenly he looked nervous. "I just… you know… mmm," he stopped. "I-I just want to know if you k-know… what… whatsthaliaslockcombination."

"What did you say?" I asked.

He sighed. "I asked if you know Thalia's lock combination."

"Yes, I know." I said. He smiled. "But why should I tell it to you?"

I almost laughed at his expression. I know he had a crush on her, and Thalia like him too. But I wanted to tease him for a little.

"Fine. I will tell you," he smiled again. "But with one condition."

"And that is…?" he asked cautiously.

"You won't call me Annie ever again." I said.

"What?" he said dramatically. "How can you be so cruel woman. Why don't you rip my heart instead. That would hurt less than what are you asking me for."

I just rolled my eyes. "So do you want to know the combination, or not."

"Yes," he said, so I told him.

* * *

We had one more lesson before the school ends and I still hadn't the courage to give the chocolate to Percy. It was in my locker.

When the bell rang I got up and went to my locker. Decided to go home without giving it to him.

When I opened it, I saw three roses and a chocolate, my favourite **(A/N: I don't know what kind of chocolate should I put there)** , and a card.

 _Happy Valentine's day, Annabeth!_

 _Your Seaweed Brain (Percy)_

 _P.S. I took the chocolate already, I saw the card with my name on it, hope you don't mind._

 _P.P.S. It was delicious!_

I smiled. And I had that stupid smile on my face the whole way home. Some people looked at me strangely but I didn't mind them.

oOo

 _Easter_

"Annabeth!" I turned around and saw Percy running toward me.

I smiled at him and waved. "Hey, Percy!"

"Do you want to go hunt eggs?" he asked breathlessly.

I looked at him. "Percy we are _sixteen_ , or at least _I_ am."

"Come on, Annabeth," he pouted. "And besides, I'm doing this for my little brother, Tyson."

"No. I don't have time for this ask someone else."

"Pwetty pwease wit a chewy on top," he pleaded with those sea-green eyes, like a cute baby seal that needed help. Unfortunately for him I'm immune to it.

"Nope." I said without hesitation. "Not gonna happened."

* * *

"I can't believe that I had agreed to this," I said disbelievingly. We were in Central park. Kids were running everywhere.

"Percy look, Ella and I had find an egg," Tyson said excitedly, running toward as with a redhead girl right behind him.

"Nice!" Percy said, looking at the chocolate egg. And Tyson and Ella run away.

"Come on, Wise Girl, this is fun," Percy said.

"Well of course for you it will be fun," I said. "You are practically a big kid."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, but I just smiled which made him to smile to. Not long enough we were laughing like idiots.

Then a kid run pass me and pushed at my leg. I lost my balance and was falling toward the ground.

Suddenly, two pair of strong hands caught me around my waist. I turned my head to thank the person.

It was Percy. Then I realized how close are we. We just stood there and looked in each other eyes. After a while he leaned in and I stretched up. We were inches apart when, "Percy!"

Percy pulled back immediately. He pulled me up and released me. I'm not sure whose face was redder: Percy's or mine. **(A/N: Reference on PJO & the Last Olympian XD)**

Tyson was running back toward us again, while Ella stand a few metres farther. I like that kid, he is adorable, cute, innocent etc. But right know I was ready to strangle him.

"Look we find so mamy eggs, Percy!" he said excitedly, unaware what he just interuppeted.

"Nice." Percy said with less enthusiasm than before. Tyson run away, again, to catch up with Ella.

After that it was little awakward between me and Percy.

"We should probably go after them to make sure that nothing will hapenned to them," I said trying to end the embarrassing situation.

"Y-yeah, we should," Percy stammered.

End we went to find Tyson and Ella.

oOo

 _Halloween_

I was at my locker, preparing to go home when suddenly a hand touch my shoulder. I looked to see. It was a skeleton hand! I jumped and screamed.

Somebody behind me laughed. I turned and it was Percy, waving at me with that artificial skeleton hand.

"You idiot!" I hit him with my Chemistry book, but I still could't resist and smiled.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Wise Girl that hurt."

"Then next time don't try to scary me." I said still smiling.

"Hey, at least that wasn't a spider," Percy said. "Everybody heard the story about you beating up Stolls for putting an artificial wolf spider in your locker last Halloween. I think the kids from Middle school had made of that story a horror story."

"The girl who will kill you for spiders," he said with in a scary voice and flexed his fingers in an imitation of claws.

I laughed at that.

"Don't you think that it'S a little too long for a horror story?" I asked him after I calmed down.

He just smiled at me. "So, are you going to go to Silena's Halloween party?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yes. Thalia, Piper and Silena forced me to go. Unfortunately it is only party for the closest friends so there won't be much people."

"Don't worry Annabeth it will be fun," he said. "And you surely don't wanna miss seeing me as Harry Potter."

"Seriously Percy?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked. "We both have green eyes and messy black hair."

I rolled my eyes.

"What about you?" he asked.

"What what about me?"

" What is your costume."

I gave him a mysterious smile. "You have to wait."

"Oh come on," he whined. "Don't be like that, Wise Girl."

I just smiled, walked pass him and made my way home.

* * *

"So, your costume is a Huntress?" Percy asked when we met at Silena's and Piper's house. (If you haven't figured it out now, then I will tell you, they are sisters.)

"Artemis, yes." I said. "And you're Harry." Looking him up and down. "You know, I still can't believe you're wearing this. I though you would like to be Aquaman."

"Well yes," Percy said. "But the truth is that I lost a bet with Leo and he made me wear this."

Right then Leo walked pass them wearing Ironman costume. "Hey, Potter," he said with a smile. "What are you doing in America."

Percy kicked him but missed. Leo just laughed.

"Hey everybody what about we play Seven minutes in heaven." Silena asked and before somebody could say anything she continued, "Alright let's do it!"

"And because this is my party I am going to select who will go with who." Silena said with an satisfied smile.

I growled.

* * *

Silena seperated boys from girls and put us in defferent rooms. Oh, didn't I mention that her house is _freakingly_ huge?

So now I was sitting in this dark room and waiting to some gu come in and kiss him, because of this stupid game. But still, I was secretly hoppinh that it would be Percy. Suddenly the doors opened and someone stumbled in. "Have fun, lovebirds," I heard Silena.

"Damn," someone said and I recognized that voice. It _was_ Percy.

I decided that I won't say anything. This could be my only chance to kiss him.

I went to him, cupped his face and kissed him slightly on the lips. At first he didn't return the kiss, but then he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

We stayed like this until Silena calledPercy to get out. He pulled away, that kissed me again on my lips.

I was so dazed that I wasn't sure if he really said, "Annabeth." But then he went out and I was alone again.

I was so happy that I felt like I could hold the sky.

On second thought, maybe not, but the only import think right now was that I just kissed, no _made out_ with Percy Jackson.

The. Best. Haloween. Party. Ever!

oOo

 _Thanksgiving_

After Haloween Percy and I stayed just as friend. We didn't talk about what happened there. I don't even know if he knew that it was _me_ who kissed him.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy greeted me.

"Hey."

"So what are you planning to do on Thanksgiving?"

I sighed. "I'm going to visit dad. In San Francisco."

"What?" Percy asked. "I won't have my best friend with me?"

I smiled slightly. "Don't worry you still have Grover and your cousins."

"Yeah you're probably right," Percy said hesitantly.

"I'm alway right, Seaweed Brain," I said.

Percy hugged me. I felt like I was going to melt.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

"Me too," I said and hugged him back.

oOo

 _Christmas_

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," I said laughingly. "It's not that hard."

My friends and I had decided to go ice skating at Rockefeller Center.

I was trying to teach Percy how to skate. Piper, Silena and Hazel were trying the same with Jason, Beckendorf and Frank. Percy fell for the third time.

"Easy for you to say," Percy grunted.

I laughed again and helped him up. But he slipped again and I fell with him. I landed on him.

I looked up to see Percy looking at me. Our face was inches apart.

"Hey, lovebirds!" It was Thalia. She was holding hands with Luke, they has been dating since Valentine's Day. "Childrens are here so don't made out here."

Percy and I blushed. I got up and helped him up too. Leo skated by and laughed at us. I pushed him. He fell, but didn't stop laughing.

* * *

When we finally got to Percy's house Percy's mom asked, "Anybody wants a cookie?"

"Me!" we all said.

After we finished Mrs Jacksons famous blue cookies, we went to watch movies.

I was sitting next to Percy. I wanted him to hug me so bad. But he didn't and we watched the first movie in silence. We watched Clash of the Titans. I know, not a Christmas movie but we like it, so what.

Before the second movie started (this time Silena decided that we should watch Pitch Perfect), Percy went to made more popcorn. I went to help him.

"Have you write a letter to Santa?" Percy asked when we headed back to the living room.

"Percy, that's for kids," I said.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. It's called Christmas spirit," he said, trying to sound serious, but I laughed. He was just so adorable.

Then I saw him looked up and smiled. Curious, I looked up too.

We were standing under a mistletoe. I looked back at him. He was staring at my lips and leaned in. I met him halfway and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We kissed for about two minutes, then Percy leaned back and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Gods," he said. "I wanted to do this since the party on Halloween. No since the party at New Year's Eve, but being me I chickened out."

I smiled. So he _did_ know it was me. "But it was wort to wait, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," he said and smiled at me too. "You know normally I don't ask girls on a date after we kissed but... will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain," I said happily and he kissed me again.

"Finally!" somebody said behind me. I turned. All our friends were grinning at us.

"Percy had finally the guts to ask her out," Thalia said. "Take you long enough, Kelp Head."

"Shut up, Pinecone Face," Percy said but he was smiling like a mad man.

"Okay. Percy asked Annabeth out. Yay! but where is my popcorn?" Leo asked.

Piper slapped him upside his head. "Shut up, Leo!"

* * *

 **Soooo... What do you think, hate it or like it. Let me know!**


End file.
